Sasuke's Kiss
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Haruno Sakura tengah hamil. Namun ia menginginkan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman dari sang Uchiha? Apakah yang akan dilakukan Naruto? "Sasuke-kun. Aku mau ciuman dengan Sasuke-kun!"/ "Terima kasih, Konohamaru."/ "Aku hanya meminta Sasuke-teme untuk berciuman dengan Sakura-chan, karena dia tengah ngidam."/ "Hn..."/ Canon?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pemilik asli karakter di Komik Naruto.**

**Saya hanya meminjamnya.**

**.**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura tengah hamil. Namun ia menginginkan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman dari sang Uchiha? Apakah yang akan dilakukan Naruto? "Sasuke-kun. Aku mau ciuman dengan Sasuke-kun!"/ "Terima kasih, Konohamaru."/ "Aku hanya meminta Sasuke-teme untuk berciuman dengan Sakura-chan, karena dia tengah ngidam."/ "Hn…"

**.**

**Perhatian: Alur nglabu. Deskripsi abal. Bahasa pasaran. EYD berantakan. Canon. Mungkin OOC. OC. Roman? Friendship? Kekeluargaan? Typo bersahutan. Macam kata yang tak nyambung. Bikin muntah? Segala kesalahan dalam fic-ini janganlah membenci karakter sebenarnya.**

**.**

**Peringatan terakhir: Tidak suka pair, pencet tombol kembali!**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Slight: **

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Karin**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat hanya sebagai hiburan semata**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**Sasuke's Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa pendapatmu mengenai mahkluk Tuhan yang bernama wanita? Menurutku, wanita itu ibarat bunga saat sedang tersenyum. Ibarat batu saat sedang keras kepala. Ibarat mutiara ketika diam. Ibarat Surga ketika… Em… entahlah.

Berbicara mengenai wanita. Aku juga memiliki seorang wanita. Ya, aku telah menikah dengan seorang wanita. Akan aku sebutkan ciri-cirinya, kalian pasti akan tahu dengan mudah siapa orangnya nanti.

Dia memiliki surai merah muda. Tingginya beberapa senti meter di bawahku. Memiliki jidat yang lebar, namun itulah yang membuatnya manis. Dia wanita yang hebat. Dan untuk sifat, dia itu termasuk perempuan yang lucu bagiku. Kadang ia keras kepala, kadang ia cemberut juga dengan pipinya yang menggembung. Oh, ayolah, itu malahan dapat membuatku tak tahan untuk mencuilnya. Kejam ya! Namun, yang pasti ia adalah wanita yang kuat dan lembut. Ia kuat ketika harus menghadapi pasien-pasien yang datang dengan berlumuran darah. Dan lembut dalam menenangkan mereka. Bahwa, mereka pasti akan sembuh.

Kalian tahu, aku kadang-kadang juga cemburu dengan itu—dengan pasien laki-laki, apalagi yang masih muda. Bagaimanapun juga, aku kekasihnya, itu wajar, bukan?

Sekarang kalian pasti tahu siapa dia, 'kan?

Ya. Dia Haruno Sakura—Kepala rumah sakit di Desa Konoha. Namun, sekarang ia sedang cuti. Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang menyuruhnya cuti. Di awal-awalnya aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dulu dari pekerjaannya. Dia menolak, aku tahu itu pasti terjadi. Tapi, aku tidak menyerah. Dengan segala bujuk rayu yang aku punya. Aku berhasil.

Aku tahu dia wanita yang kuat, bahkan melampau seorang Hokage kelima yang sekarang sudah pensiun. Namun, ini adalah kali pertama ia hamil. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya dan calon bayiku itu.

Oh, iya. Kalian belum tahu siapa aku, 'kan? Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku seorang Hokage. Hokage ke-enam.

Hokage. Sebuah jabatan yang sedari dulu aku ingini. Hokage. Sebuah jabatan yang selalu dapat membuatku termotivasi untuk tidak akan kalah dalam misi, atau peperangan. Dan aku mendapatkan ini dengan susah payah. Bahkan, aku juga dapat megalahkan rivalku—Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang rival yang membuatku dapat menjadi seseorang yang semangat dan kuat. Seseorang yang meskipun sikapnya dingin dan senang sekali menghinaku, dia adalah teman terbaikku. Dan aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Hari ini, aku sedang tidak melakukan tugasku sebagai Hokage. aku sedang libur. Tapi tenang, aku masih mengawasi desa ini meskipun tidak memakai jubah sekalipun.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?

Yap. Aku sedang menikmati makan siangku dengan Sakura. Aku hanya dengan ia saja di rumahnya sekarang atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai rumah mertuaku. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya makan biasa. Namun, yang terlihat sedikit berbeda adalah raut wajah yang ia tampakkan. Dia memasang senyum yang tak habis-habis ketika menyantap makan siang kita. Aku bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya?

Apakah ada salah satu dari teman kita yang akan menikah? Atau ada hal lainnya? Aku semakin penasaran. Dengan sedikit perasaan takut-takut, kubuka sebuah pembicaraan.

"Em. Apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu Sakura-chan?" Kulihat dia tampak terkejut dengan ucapakanku barusan. Dan dengan malu-malu ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa?" tanyaku semakin penasaran. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang tambah merah padam.

"Naruto…!" katanya pelan.

"Iya."

"Ak-ku ingin…" Sial. Kenapa dia tampak gugup? Aku meneguk ludah. Apa sih yang mau kau katakan, Sakura-chan?

Dia makin menunduk, dan kemudian memalingkan mukanya beberapa inci. "Ci-ciuman."

Ciuman? Aku mencoba menelaah ucapannya. Setelah sadar apa maksudnya. Aku menghela nafas lega. "Huh. Kalau hanya sebuah ciuman, aku akan memberikannya sebentar lagi. Tapi, setelah gosok gigi, bukan? Istriku." kataku sambil menyeringai.

Dan kulihat dia malah cemberut. Kemudian memukul lenganku pelan. "Bakka! Bukan denganmu…" katanya. Dia berada dua puluh senti meter dari tubuhku.

Tunggu! Kalau bukan denganku dengan siapa lagi coba? "Lalu?" tanyaku yang bingung dengan maksud Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku mau ciuman dengan Sasuke-kun!" serunya.

'Aku mau ciuman dengan Sasuke-kun!' Aku mengulang pernyataannya dalam hati. Mencoba mengerti tentang maksud dari kata-kata itu. Lalu, sedetik kemudian…

"Ap-paaa…!"

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Apa pendapatmu mengenai mahkluk Tuhan yang bernama wanita? Menurutku, sekarang ini. Mereka adalah makhluk yang paling menyusahkan.

"Huh." Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendesah lelah.

"Jadi. Mau pesan apa Hokage-sama?"

'Eh?' Aku tersadar dari apa yang tengah aku pikirkan kini. Anak pemilik kedai ramen ini menanyakan pertanyaan yang samar-samar secara tidak sadar aku sudah mendengarkan hal yang hampir serupa seperti detik-detik sebelumnya.

"Teh saja Ayame-neechan." kataku sembari tersenyum paksa.

"Huh." Aku mengulangi lagi desahan lelahku. Salahkan saja pada istriku yang meminta hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan—sebuah ciuman seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Demi apa, sampai-sampai ia berpikir menginginkan hal itu. Apakah ia ingin menghancurkan rumah tangga ini?

Sejak awal aku tentu menolak permintaan tersebut. Coba kalian cari saja sendiri! Siapa suami yang rela melihat istrinya berciuman dengan lelaki lain—tepat di bibir. Oh, astaga! Pasti suami itu sudah gila. Aku menolak permintaan tersebut. Namun, seperti biasanya. Sakura selalu punya cara merayuku. Apalagi dengan memakai kata-kata 'Kau sudah tidak sayang lagi, 'kan padaku, Naruto?'. Sial, sungguh sial. Akhirnya aku menyanggupi juga permintaannya. Yah, dengan harapan aku dapat mencari jalan keluar dari permintaan konyolnya itu.

"Ramennya ada, Ayame-neechan?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang ke kedai ini. 'Suara ini...?' Aku sepertinya mengenali pemilik suara ini. Untuk memastikannya aku balikkan fokus penglihatanku. Dan benar, kudapati seorang anak yang kini mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai seorang remaja—Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru!" seruku senang. Dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan adanya aku di sini.

"Naruto-niichan!" katanya sambil berjalan ke samping bangku yang aku duduki ini. Netraku masih mengikuti gerak tubuhnya berpindah. Kemudian aku hanya menatapnya lembut. 'Sudah lama sekali kami tidak makan bersama seperti ini, dan aku juga sudah jarang mengajaknya mengadu—jurus seksi itu.' batinku. 'Ha ha ha.' Aku tertawa dalam hati. Karena, setiap kali kami mengadu jurus itu, yang ada aku akan lebam di pipi. Hah, ternyata aku konyol sekali, bukan?

"Kenapa tidak bersama Sakura-neechan, Naruto-niichan?" tanya Konohamaru. Aku yang baru sadar ditanyai, hanya menggaruk tengkukku dan meringis. "Sedang ada masalah ya." katanya datar. "Tenang saja Naruto-niichan, aku akan membantumu, kore!" katanya riang.

Aku kini menunduk. Apakah bocah ini bisa mengatasi masalah rumah tanggaku?

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku Konohamaru. Ini masalah rumah tangga." kataku pelan.

"Naruto-niichan!" panggilnya dengan menepuk pundakku. Aku menatapnya. "Ini!" Konohamaru berkata dengan menyodorkan dua buah permen lollipop. Aku mengernyit, heran. "Terimalah Naruto-niichan."

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Konohamaru memberiku permen ini. Namun, tetap aku ambil. Sedikit berharap, mungkin nanti masalahku akan berakhir manis seperti rasa permen ini.

"Terima kasih, Konohamaru."

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Bias cahaya mentari yang mewarnai langit sore ini hampir hilang. Dan nanti akan berganti dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang saling menghangatkan. Apalagi, jika ada ratu bulan purnama sebagai pusatnya. Sungguh orang-orang akan tersenyum senang.

Apa pendapatmu mengenai mahkluk Tuhan yang bernama wanita? Menurutku tadi, mereka adalah makhluk yang paling menyusahkan.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pergantiannya dari sore ke malam. Saat ini, seperti seharusnya. Aku berada di depan rumah Sasuke. Aku akan memohon kepadanya untuk…

Ah, aku benci mengakuinya. Aku masih belum rela jika Sakura-chan harus berciuman dengan Sasuke. Tapi, mungkin satu ciuman singkat tak apalah, asal 'ngidamnya' itu bisa aku wujudkan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu. Hampir-hampir ada suara yang dihasilkan karena sentuhan tanganku, sebelum ada suara yang menghentikan gerakanku.

"A-aahhh… Sasuke… sakiiit!"

'Eh?' Bukankah ini suara Karin. Sialan Sasuke, baru jam segini saja sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Aduh, tapi jika aku tidak menghentikan mereka sekarang, bisa-bisa aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Dan bisa dipastikan. Aku akan tidur di luar rumah.

'Glek.' Aku meneguk ludah. Dengan perasaan takut-takut aku mengetuk pintu. 'Maafkan aku, Teme.'

**Tok… tok… tok…**

"Masuk! Pintunya tidak dikunci." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari dalam rumah. Yang benar saja, kalau aku masuk sekarang bisa-bisa ada pemandangan yang tidak aku inginkan, bukan? Kenapa dia tidak memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar, sih?

"Argh…!"

"Tahanlah sebentar, Karin!" Nah benar, 'kan? Suaranya saja masih terdengar. "Di luar ada siapa? Masuk saja!" Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi. Sial, sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, sih? 'Semoga, bukan sesuatu yang sedang aku pikirkan.'

**Cklek.**

Dengan gerakan pelan aku membuka pintu rumah ini. Dan setelahnya, aku hanya dapat melongo dengan pandangan yang ada di depanku ini. Sasuke yang sedang memegang Karin pada lengan atasnya—dari arah belakang. Mencoba menahan Karin agar tidak terjatuh. Dan Karin yang sedang memegang perutnya. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit perut. Aku hanya dapat meringis. Ternyata, pikiranku terlalu berlebihan.

"Dobe! Untuk urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya sasuke setelah menyadari kehadiranku.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu!" kataku memohon. Semoga saja ia sedang baik hati sekarang ini.

Ia tampak bingung dengan ucapanku. Maklumlah, biasanya sebagai Hokage aku langsung menyuruhnya menjalani sebuah misi. Tapi, kini aku malah memohon. Sepertinya ia tahu bahwa masalah yang aku hadapi ini penting.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar. Sekilas aku sempat menengok ke wanita yang berada di samping Sasuke. Wanita itu tampak menatapku dan Sasuke secara bergantian, dengan sesekali seperti menahan sakit. Perlahan aku mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Sakura sedang ngidam—ingin berciuman denganmu." Setelah membisikkannya, kulihat Sasuke masih tidak berminat. Sial, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa, sih?" Karin ikut nimbrung, setelah aku tidak membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke—satu meter jarakku dari keduanya. "Halo! Hokage-sama!" serunya, meminta penjelasan dariku.

"Aku hanya meminta Sasuke-teme untuk berciuman dengan Sakura-chan, karena dia tengah ngidam." kataku tanpa sadar.

"Ap-paaa…!" Karin berteriak. Ups, sepertinya aku salah ucap. "Lalu, kau menyetujuinya, 'kan Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke ambigu, sambil melotot ke arahku.

"Bukan… bukan Sakura, maksudku Putri Rouran. Ya. Putri Rouran." Aku mencoba mencari alasan lain, karena mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

'Eh?' Tunggu, apa yang aku katakan?

"Ap-pa…!" teriak Karin lagi. Sial, aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan kananku. 'Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.'

"Tunggu dulu Karin! Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Dapat aku lihat melalui celah-celah jariku. Sasuke mencoba merayu Karin—memegang pundak wanita itu. Aku menurunkan tangan kananku, dan menghela nafas lega. Aku lupa, yang menjadi suami Karin, 'kan seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha pasti tidak semudah itu kalah, bukan?

'Kecuali…'

**Sret.**

'… dengan Uzumaki.'

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku tidak percaya denganmu!" kata wanita berambut merah itu. Sedetik berlalu ia meraih salah satu permen lollipop yang aku genggam di tangan kiriku. Dan, hal yang tak kusangka adalah, kenapa bungkusnya bisa terlepas begitu saja?

"Tunggu Karin ak…" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Karin memasukkan permen lollipop tadi ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri." kata Karin menuju pintu, untuk meninggalkan rumah ini.

Melihatnya. Sasuke mendelik lagi ke arahku. Kemudian dia menyerahkan permen tadi kepadaku. "Tunggu pembalasanku Dobe!" katanya tajam. "Tunggu Karin! kau,'kan sedang sakit perut." Setelahnya Sasuke menyusul Karin.

Aku hanya meringis kaku. Sial, kenapa aku bisa salah bicara seperti tadi, sih. "Huh." Aku menghela nafas. Sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang Sakura mau—sekarang aku malah membuat masalah baru. Mungkin, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk tidur di luar rumah malam ini.

**.**

**-zuuzumakii-**

**.**

Kini, sang surya telah terlelap sempurna. Tugasnya telah digantikan oleh purnama yang menenangkan jiwa. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang tidak senada, sebab hatiku terasa koyak akan masalah yang mendera. Aku sempat tak mau pulang untuk menghindari peperangan. Namun, nyatanya hati nuraniku berkata lain. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan wanita yang tengah hamil sendirian, bukan?

Sampai di pertigaan jalan. Sejenak aku berhenti, karena melihat dua anak kecil yang berbeda ciri-ciri. Yang satu laki-laki dan satunya seorang perempuan. Melintas di depanku, mereka tidak sadar akan adanya aku didekat mereka.

Mereka saling berceloteh tentang masalah-masalah yang biasa. Namun, terdengar lucu dan aku menjadi malu karena teringat akan masa lalu. Dan samar-samar aku dengar mereka berkata sesuatu yang masih bisa aku mengerti.

"Berarti, kita telah berciuman, 'kan?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak! Itu hanya ciuman tak langsung. Lagi pula, aku, 'kan hanya mencoba permen lollipop milikmu!" jawab si anak perempuan—berteriak, yang dibarengi dengan berlari menjauhi anak laki-laki itu. Sementara si anak laki-laki itu, malah tertawa karena kelakuan yang dilakukan temannya.

Aku sedikit heran. Alisku bertaut dengan kerutan yang tercipta di dahi. Tidak ada satu detik waktu berjalan. Aku sadar, aku telah mendapatkan apa yang istriku mau. Meski, secara tidak langsung.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lagi. Kini dengan nada-nada yang penuh semangat. Entah dari mana, sebuah ide muncul begitu saja di dalam kepalaku. Aku sadar, kenapa aku dijuluki ninja yang penuh dengan kejutan. Karena disaat yang kritis, aku mampu membalikkan keadaan.

Masih dengan berlari, aku menuju arah pulang. Mengabaikan beberapa penduduk yang memasang senyuman terbaik mereka. Hingga akhirnya, sampailah aku di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi aku membukanya.

**Cklek.**

"Sakura-chan!" seruku riang dan melangkah ke ruang makan.

"Naruto!" serunya tampak kaget akan kedatanganku. Kulihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan sebelum aku datang—ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, karena aku hanya diam. Kemudian, perlahan aku menggemgam tangan kirinya, menarik dia untuk mengikuti arah kakiku melangkah. Melangkah menuju kamar. Aku memegang langan atasnya bagian kiri dan tanpa bicara, menyuruhnya duduk di sisi samping ranjang. Lalu aku pun duduk di hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggilku agar ia menatapku lebih dalam. "Ini!" kataku menunjukkan sebuah permen lollipop—yang tadi sempat sekelebat nangkring di dalam mulut Sasuke. Dan seolah paham, ia tersenyum lembut—mendadak pipinya merona tipis.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu!" kataku kemudian, yang membuat ronanya sesaat hilang. Aku mengambil permen lollipop yang satunya lagi. Melepas bungkusnya dengan mudah menggunakan gigiku. Lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutku. 'Rencanaku yang terpikirkan di perjalanan pulang tadi akan berhasil.' Kemudian membasahi mulutku dengan permen itu. Tampak Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

Aku yakin bibirku kini telah berubah merah menggoda. "Cium aku dulu!" perintahku dengan telunjukku. Kulihat kini Sakura-chan seperti sedang meneguk ludahnya. Pandangnnya bergantian memandangi permen dan kemudian bibirku. 'Kau kalah istriku.'

Jika kalian bertanya, apa pendapatku mengenai mahkluk Tuhan yang bernama wanita? Menurutku, mereka bukanlah makhluk yang menyusahkan. Ya. Mereka tidaklah menyusahkan, asal kalian juga punya akal bagaimana menghadapi mereka.

Cerita ini tidak perlu aku lanjutkan lagi, bukan? Karena aku bukan suami, gila yang melihat dia berciuman dengan orang di depan mataku dengan suka rela. Malam ini, akan kubuat ia menjadi seorang putri, yang akan selalu mengharapkanku untuk berada di sampingnya.

**.**

**End**

**.**

Dihari berikutnya aku sedang menikmati suasana malam bersama istriku di bangku taman.

"Naruto!" panggilnya. Dia tengah merangkul lenganku. Menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Hm."

"Aku ingin berciuman dengan Pain."

"Ap-paa…!" teriakku.

Tapi dia malah memukul dadaku pelan, "Bakka! Jangan berteriak! Aku hanya bercanda."

"…"

"Naruto!" katanya lagi.

"Hm."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." kataku pelan.

"Aku mau tidur."

"Tidurlah, istriku!"

Tiga puluh menit, istriku tertidur di pundakku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mengikuti Karin.

"Baiklah. Sudah saatnya kita pulang, Sakura-chan." kataku, mengangkat kaki istriku, menggendongnya. Dan sedetik kemudian aku berbalik menuju jalan pulang. Namun sebelum melangkah aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi.

"Karin… ayolah! Apakah kau tidak percaya dengan suamimu ini."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau itu playboy."

'Ha ha ha.' Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata bukan hanya keluargaku saja yang memiliki masalah. Sejenak kulihat wajah istriku yang bersender dalam dadaku. "Baka!" katanya sambil memukul dada kiriku pelan. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Bahkan, di dalam mimpi. Aku ada di sana, Sakura-chan.' Aku percaya kau begitu mencintaiku. Dengan pelan-pelan aku melangkah.

"Huh. Dobe! Akan kuhajar kau jika kita bertemu!"

Hah. Ternyata, Teme tidak melihat aku ada di dekatnya. Sejenak aku melihat ke atas—ke langit.

'Sasuke, kau hanya perlu bersabar.' Setelah aku melunasi janjiku untuk memberimu hadiah cincin karena misi ke Kota Rouran berhasil. Aku yakin Karin tidak akan salah sangka lagi. Tapi, untuk malam ini.

'Ganbatte, Teme!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mulai : 29-April-2014**

**Selesai : 30-April-2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya jadi juga. Pakai Pov orang pertama ternyata susah juga. Bayangkan seperti kau sedang bercerita. Dan kamu juga yang menjalaninya.

Terima kasih kepada yang telah membaca dan meriview fic 'Ciuman Naruto'. Dan berikut nama-nama yang telah meriview:

Yang Login:

**Nasako Uzumikawa, YonaNobunaga, yassir2374, Al Blue Blossom, Chichoru Octoba.**

Yang tidak Login:

**Guest, Hyde'riku, Akai bara, Cindy elhy.**

Bila ada yang belum aku cantumin. Aku minta maaf.

Yap. Fic ini aku buat dengan sok-sok, an yang berlebihan. Baru pertama-tama mulai aja udah ganti pov. Ok, sekian. Karena aku tahu aku banyak kekurangan. Jadi,…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
